Patch 38
Patch #38 - 08/23/2016 Game * On death players will drop their active weapon/item - fixes crash when looting corpses * Increased maximum number of player corpses that can be on the map at once * Increase the decay time for player corpses * Whistle emoted added (default F11 key) * Players will no longer be visible in game after the vehicle they are in goes out of relevant range * Potential fix to always ensure players are visible in game when they should be * Fixed potential game hang when picking up items from the world * Food and water now is set to 80% for new spawns World * Diesel generators only need one battery to work now (was two) * Relevance range for parts inside the diesel generator are set correctly now * Hemlock tress replaced with better looking, more efficient trees * Entrances to Hayward Valley have been adjusted/expanded * More open apartment buildings in Hayward Valley * New clothing store interiors added in Hayward Valley * New Hayward Valley Hotel powered elevator * Open and close feature added for the jail cells in the police station (can't lock another player inside) * Replaced many single sidewalk pieces with larger, combined pieces to improve performance * Fixed an instance where a player could get stuck in a shed * Item spawners and sound reverb areas added to townhouses AI * Mutants can now throw rocks at you when you are unable to be melee attacked * Brute mass increased substantially * Mutants will eventually give up and turn around instead of just disappearing VoIP * Whisper added - active when player is walking - 7m sound range * VoIP display updated * Fixed push to talk mode speech pick up UI * Updated AT-15 icon * Updated jeans icons * Fixes for no icon issue * When picking up a stack of an item the number of items in the stack is displayed in the prompt * Fire mode can be rebound in the UI - some weapons have alternate fire modes Vehicles * Fixes related to driver disconnecting when driving a vehicle - inventory, fluids, and damage * Reduced damage caused to large mutants Items * Items will now automatically stack when picking them up, crafting, or harvesting * Harvested items are added directly into your inventory * Axes now have 100% chance to harvest wood, Hatchets 75% * Picking up piles of ammo will automatically stack them with existing piles * Tearing an item to rags will automatically stack the generated rag * Increased physics proxy size on several ammo piles so they don't disappear as easily when dropped Animations * Fixed racking sound on Renegade 700 rifle - was playing a server-wide sound effect Sounds * Bullet "whiz" sounds should play properly now - increased range for whiz sound effect * Brute sounds updated * Fixes so some sounds play at the correct world position for other players - eating, drinking, turning flashlight on/off * Unique sounds added for sedans (was using pick up sounds) * Roosters have sound effects Models * Many models updated to perform better - LODs Textures/Materials * New and updated terrain textures added * Fixed glass material on baggage car << Back to Patch #37 | Proceed to Patch #39 >> Category:Patch